


You're My Favorite Place

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: Callum and Marcus are lying on their sides, facing each other, piled under blankets to keep out the cold. Marcus is running his fingers through Callum's hair with one hand while Callum plays with the ring sitting on his left hand.Marcus and Callum hide under covers and make some wedding plans
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	You're My Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that if you don't like what I write to just exit the page and go about your day. I do this for free and it's called fiction for a reason. Special shout out to my cheerleader who helped me search for Italian terms of endearment for what felt like forever, thank you. The title of the fic comes from the song Favorite Place by All Time Low. Hope you all enjoy it!

In the early hours of the morning, the first rays of morning light break through the clouds as snow falls. Callum and Marcus are lying on their sides, facing each other, piled under blankets to keep out the cold. Marcus is running his fingers through Callum's hair with one hand while Callum plays with the ring sitting on his left hand. 

"Are you sure you want to get married? I know I asked, but you can say no. I won't be mad if you want to wait," Callum speaks quietly, not to disturb the soft morning. Marcus just rolls his eyes and tugs on a stand of Callum's hair.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to marry you. I was sure when I said yes the first time, and I'll say yes again when you ask me a week from now," Marcus replies matching Callum's volume. 

Callum lets go of Marcus's hand, "It's just-are you absolutely sure you want to be with me? I barely have a job, I don't think I'll ever actually race for Ferarri, and I'll just be another washed out wannabe driver with zero money, zero life skills, and-"

"Shut the fuck up. Seriously Callum shut the fuck up. You will race in F1, maybe not for Ferarri, but with how they're doing, do you even want to? And besides, I want to marry you because you are Callum, my best friend, not because you're Callum Ilott, the vice-champion of Formula 2 and test/reserve driver for Ferrari," Marcus brushes away the stray tear that runs down Callum's face, still upset and insecure about everything that's happened. Then Marcus grabs the edge of one of the blankets and pulls it over their heads. 

"This is our little bubble. In our bubble, we don't talk about the outside or the future with racing. In this bubble, we talk about the wedding we are going to have because both of us want to get married even if those motherfuckers think we can't or shouldn't do it," Marcus talks even quieter, hand still pressed to Callum's cheek as he looks Callum in the eye to make sure he believes everything Marcus is saying. Callum nods and brings his hand up to hold the one holding his cheek. He pulls Marcus's hand away from his face just far enough that he can place a kiss on his palm before bringing it back to his face, fingers finding the ring once again. 

Marcus smiles that soft smile reserved just for Callum and beings speaking softly, "I want to get married in our garden, I want to see you chasing the chickens around in your fancy-ass suit while I film it for Instagram," Callum laughs at the memory, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. 

"Giuliano is going to be my best man, and I want a big wedding cake with one of those obnoxious toppers," he says, giggling. 

"You know the boys are going to fight over who can be in the wedding party," Callum's smile finally coming back.

"Of course they will fight, but there isn't going to be a wedding party. Just us and our best men, Mick's more responsible, so he's in charge of the rings. I don't need to spend our wedding day searching for them after they get lost in the couch cushions or something so stupid we have to lie to everyone, so they don't think we're too dumb to be husbands. Oh and-"

"Poppy as our flower girl," they say at the same time laughing at the idea of their baby being apart of their wedding. 

"Do you think we can train Poppy to hold a basket?” Marcus asks, thinking about Poppy walking down the makeshift aisle holding a basket of flowers. 

"I mean, she already puts everything in her mouth we can try," Callum replies, "And who said Mick was going to be my best man? Hmm?" He asks, pulling Marcus closer to him. Marcus laughs, and Callum can feel the vibrations in his chest. Yes, he thinks, this is what I want. He wants his angel in his arms, head thrown back laughing, the most beautiful sound in the world. 

"Oh, so you aren't going to have him be your best man?" Marcus asks, still grinning. 

Callum just shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe I was going to ask someone else, you don't know that," but Marcus did know Mick would be his best man, just like Callum knew that Giuliano would be Marcus's. 

"If you want a big wedding, we are going to need more space than just the back garden," Callum reminds him. 

Marcus just shakes his head, "We don't need a big wedding. We need the boys, our parents, and a big cake. I'm not kidding, Callum. I want a big ass cake, go big or go home either way its cheat day I want a good cake," Marcus is smiling so wide it must hurt his cheeks. 

Callum just laughs, pressing a kiss to Marcus's forehead, "I promise we will have a huge cake, one big enough for everyone to have two pieces and then some. I'll buy you the best cake in Italy. It'll be perfect, I promise."

Callum and Marcus just take a moment to look at each other in their safe little bubble, smiling and giggling about their wedding. 

Marcus breaks the silence, "Do you think we can convince one of the boys to get certified online? I bet we could get Arthur to do it." They both fall into another round of giggles at the idea of Arthur stumbling his way through officiating their wedding. 

"I just have one request, angel," Callum says softly, eyes shining. 

"Anything, mia aria," Marcus breaths out. 

"Let's write our own vows, piccolo amore," Callum says. The Italian term of endearment didn't sound as beautiful as when Marcus said it but then again, Marcus was always better at Italian than him. 

"Yes," Marcus breaths out, always a little thrown off when Callum speaks Italian, usually saving it for special moments like this, just the two of them, "They'll be complete shit, but yes, I want to write our own vows."

"We're going to get married. We're going to be husbands," Marcus holds tighter to Callum's hand as he lets what Callum said sink in. They are going to be husbands. They will be Mr. and Mr. Ilott-Armstrong or whatever the fuck they decide to be called. They'll be husbands. 

And they lay there intertwined and giggling under covers in their little bubble, talking about their wedding, their future. The sun is higher in the sky, and the snow is still falling, but it didn't matter because soon there will be a ring on Callum's finger to match the one sitting on Marcus's hand that Callum placed there lying on the couch on a random Tuesday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian terms of endearment are from the internet so if they aren’t correct blame google  
> Mia aria means my breath or like something close to that and piccolo amore means little love. Again my Italian starts and ends with “hi my name is” and “where is the bathroom” so if they’re wrong please tell me.


End file.
